Stephanie had to read articles 33 through 62 for homework tonight. If Stephanie read all of the articles she was assigned, how many articles did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting articles 33 through 62, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider articles 1 through 30. We see that Stephanie read 30 articles. Notice that she read 30 and not 29 articles.